Sonosuke Izayoi
Sonosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 9th Division. During his time at Hope's Peak Academy, Sonosuke's title was Ultimate Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」''chō kōkō kyū no "kajiya."'') Appearance Sonosuke is a man with a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. Sonosuke wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots. It's also stated there is a multitude of weapons hidden in his coat. Personality Being the former Ultimate Blacksmith, he is skilled in weapons development, and he stocks all kinds of hidden weapons inside his coat. Sonosuke is stated to be a "silent type", who avoids talking to others, the only exception being Ruruka Ando. Once trust is broken, it is very difficult to gain it back, as he believes "once a traitor, always a traitor." History Prior to the Tragedy Sonosuke was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as apart of the 76th Class as the Ultimate Blacksmith. After attending, he graduated alongside Ruruka Ando and Seiko Kimura an estimated 2-3 years before the Tragedy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 9th Division. His responsibility as the 9th Division leader is to aid in the preparation, supply, management and distribution of weapons. Sonosuke is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto Naegi's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, Sonosuke along with Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura were protecting some members of Future Foundation from Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Nekomaru Nidai, and Akane Owari's attack. Sonosuke was present with the other ten Division leaders of Future Foundation to discuss Makoto Naegi's betrayal. Despite being one of the Division leaders, he didn't follow along with the discussion as he was resting his head on Ruruka's laps and eating her sweets, commenting on how tasty it was. As Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina arrived, Juzo immediately handcuffed Makoto, injuring him in the process. When Hina tried to intervene, Sonosuke and Ruruka threatened Hina, Sonosuke throwing his kunai at her. The trial was postponed and Sonosuke stayed at the boardroom until the Future Foundation's off-shore facility got attacked. Kyosuke gathered everyone inside the boardroom as the attack was getting harsher. Everyone started to panic as Daisaku Bandai confirmed that all the exits to the building has been cut off. Later, a sleeping gas was thrown inside the boardroom and Sonosuke reflexively protected Ruruka, but eventually all of them were rendered to sleep. After he woke up, Sonosuke and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. He learned that Monokuma has been resurrected and announced the Final Killing Game of mankind's last hope Future Foundation via the monitor, started with Chisa Yukizome's body, which fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Sonosuke keep sticking together with Ruruka when Monokuma announced the rules of the Final Killing Game. He refused Ruruka’s reward judging from the dire situation that they faced. Later, he along with Ruruka, Seiko, and Juzo pointed at Makoto, voted him as the attacker. Following Makoto’s escape, Ruruka and Sonosuke parting from everyone to hide from the traitor. Sonosuke agreed with Ruruka that the traitor has to be Seiko, stating that someone who have ever betrayed someone in the past will do it again in the future. Relationships Ruruka Ando Both Sonosuke and Ruruka were apart of the 76th Class. Though their true relationship is unspecified at this time it's stated that Sonosuke is the type of person who doesn't like to speak or interact with others, with Ruruka being the exception. Sonosuke is shown to be intimate with her, such as laying his head on her lap, but seems to be seeking Ruruka’s candy as a reward, as he happily allows her to drop sweets into his mouth. This can imply that he has an addiction to the candies, as they are describe to be as strong as narcotics. Because of this, their relationship may not be as romantic as interpreted. The two seem to be partners, Sonosuke protecting Ruruka, and receiving her treats as a reward. Seiko Kimura Fellow member of the 76th Class. Because of an event that caused Ruruka to hate Seiko, Sonosuke hates her as well. Quotes Trivia * His given name, Sonosuke (惣之助), can loosely translate to "helper of all." ** His surname, Izayoi (十六夜), means "the sixteenth night." Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive